


A Release Away

by Ratirez



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratirez/pseuds/Ratirez
Summary: A series of unfinished "Mai-Otome"/"Mai-HiME" scenes I wrote a while ago and then abandoned. Each chapter features a different idea and relationship (each chapter is annotated). Mostly close to drabble-length.
Relationships: Arika Yumemiya/Erstin Ho, Erstin Ho/Nina Wáng, Nina Wáng/Juliet Nao Zhang
Kudos: 1





	1. Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Not long ago I mentioned in the afterword to [Back Office Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872699) that I have a truckload of "Mai-Otome" & "My-HiMe" fanfiction which I'm unlikely to ever release, and it got me thinking. It's doubtful I can ever fit these scenes into anything original of mine without a complete rewrite, so maybe I should just publish them. Sure, they are a bit of lower quality than what I find acceptable nowadays, not to mention their incomplete nature leaves a very distinct blue balls aftertaste, but my conclusion thus far is, why the hell not? Sometimes you have to try new things.  
> Anyways, you've been warned! (Lol.)

**_Fandom:_** "Mai-Otome".

 ** _Characters:_** Juliet Nao Zhang, Nina Wang.

 ** _Pairings:_** Nao/Nina.

 ** _Rating:_** NC-17.

 ** _Warnings:_** Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexual Relationship, Anal Sex, Strap-on.

 ** _Summary:_** Nina is having second thoughts about this whole situation with Nao.

**Second Thoughts.**

"Come on, don't be a tease!" Nao looked back at her impatiently.

Nina wasn't, of course; teasing was not in her nature. She was thinking. Perhaps not the best time for it, she had to acknowledge. Or perhaps just the opposite...?

Nao raised an eyebrow. It was impressive how demanding she could appear in her current position, which had her bent over her desk, uniform skirt lifted onto the small of her back and panties pulled down to flaunt everything usually hidden underneath them.

Compelled, Nina traced the beautiful curves with her palms, white skin soft and warm under her touch. She pushed the cheeks gently apart, looking at the small entrance above the pretty pink lips. It glistened oily; disturbed by the movement, a sluggish droplet began to paint a wet line on its path to the floor. With the necessary preparations made, all that Nina had to do was use the toy strapped to her thighs. As per their standing arrangement.

They struck a really very simple deal: Nao takes care of her room herself, and in exchange Nina helps her by way of "Otome friendship". Only not exactly, since they weren't in an actual relationship - Nao didn't want to force something _that_ serious on her. Just a bit of "harmless fun", to quote it verbatim. But when push came to shove things Nao considered fun often left Nina so red she seriously worried about catching on fire.

Not that she wanted to stop.

She wanted to do more!

"Nina! Are you there?"

She closed her eyes, steeling her resolve. "I want you naked, Nao-senpai."

"What!?"

"Please take your clothes off completely this time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post more chapters over the course of a few days. Can't resist doing a final editing pass over the pieces. Bad habit, sorry!


	2. Sensitive Desires

**_Fandom:_** "Mai-Otome".

**_Characters:_** Nina Wang, Erstin Ho.

**_Parings:_** Nina/Erstin.

**_Rating:_** NC-17.

**_Warnings:_** Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexual Relationship, Anal Fingering, Vaginal Fingering, Fluff.

**_Summary:_** Erstin knows what Nina wants, even if Nina herself would never, ever utter a word.

**Sensitive Desires.**

"Will you trust me, Nina-san?"

Nina was on her hands and elbows, holding tightly onto the headboard of her bed. She hardly heard the question, so good it was to just _feel_. Pleasure enveloped her, and she bathed in Erstin's sweet smell all around her. In Erstin's warmth. Her touch. Reason escaped Nina. She moved her hips, following fingers that caressed her gently.

"Nina-san...?"

She closed her eyes, breathing hard. She wanted to be done, to grasp release at last. Erstin could keep her on edge for such a wonderfully long while... Nina almost sniffled at a swell of gratitude to her for doing it, for always giving more than what was asked of her and more, even, than would've been asked. Always _more,_ without fail.

"Nina-san?"

"Yes...?" her voice was but a weak whisper. Warm hands owned her completely, now. They stroked her folds, her hips, her thighs. They left her no strength, just pure, lazy relish.

"Will you trust me...?"

Nina opened her eyes, looking back at Erstin. At naked, soft, and beautiful Erstin, who still moved her hands gently, not stopping even for a moment. Worry pooled in her eyes, and hope, and much, much more. She felt so close, so inexpressibly _dear_ that Nina's heart skipped a beat.

"I trust you."

"I'm so glad, Nina-san!"

Nina lowered her head again. Whatever Erstin wanted, she could do it freely. The pleasure she brought was nearly too much to bear already. Could there possibly be something beyond it...?

Something cool and wet touched her buttocks, and then smooth strokes started to spread the sleek substance over a place Nina hadn't been considering at all. She bit her lower lip. Her face grew hot, and she clutched the headboard harder. She said nothing, but her body reacted, tensed.

"Please don't worry, Nina-san."

She didn't, not really. It just caught her unawares. And was probably outrageous, but she cared not. She willed herself to relax.

"I know what your heart of hearts wants, Nina-san. I'm sorry I can't give it to you..."

"Don't be." Nina kept no secrets, not from Erstin.

Oh, _darling_ Erstin, whose fingers grew bold and unbelievable, caressing and pushing inside - and it turned uncomfortable, and Nina couldn't take them, and they weren't stopping, worming in, insisting... She drew a harsh breath, and still voiced no complaint.

One finger finally went past the taut muscles, prompting her to stifle a cry with her fist. A soft, moist touch blossomed on her butt. It calmed her a little, made her think of other matters, of hands on her naked body and Erstin doing what only Erstin was allowed to. Her finger now explored Nina as never before, and she suddenly felt hot at the thought.

It slid further inside, as if in response. Easier, now.


	3. "I Can't Help It!"

**_Fandom:_** "Mai-HiME".

**_Characters:_** Arika Yumemiya, Erstin Ho.

**_Pairings:_** Arika/Erstin.

**_Rating:_** NC-17.

**_Warnings:_** Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexual Relationship, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Fluff.

**_Summary:_** Erstin is a bit worried about Arika, but it's nothing serious.

Happens in the world of "Mai-HiME" after "Otome no Inori", when Arika and Erstin are rooming together.

**"I Can't Help It!"**

"Ersty-cha-a-an...!"

A hug from behind followed the hopeful exclamation. _That_ kind of hug, with palms eagerly cupping her chest and a very soft, warm Arika pressed into her back.

Erstin instantly became hot all over.

"Arika-san, I think you're getting a little... fixated on this." Still, she tried to resist.

"I can't help it, Ersty-chan! You're so cute! Please...?"

"But we have homework!"

"Boo-o-o..." Arika didn't stop, though. Her hands were shameless and insistent. And so, _so_ good...

Erstin might have moaned despite her protests. She wasn't really sure. Why on earth was it always this good!? She didn't want to indulge Arika's _bad_ behavior. They both needed to take classes more seriously!

Alas, she was quickly tuning into a puddle of jello that would happily agree to everything. Her school shirt was already half-unbuttoned, with one of her breasts out of her bra. Light squeezes on her nipple always drove Erstin crazy.

"Please?" Arika breathed in her ear.

"Okay..." She gave up, almost falling on her bed, joined by Arika. Lucky they'd been standing so close to it!

Gentle nudges directed Erstin to lie on her front. She buried her face in a pillow, body melting under warm palms that slid up her thighs to her hips, goosebumps marking their path. She bit her knuckle, unable to stop the shivers of delight. If not careful, she could come just like that.

Her panties were unceremoniously pulled down, and she lifted her feet up, helping to get them off. It felt strange, being more or less dressed while at the same time kind of naked from the waist down, although her loafers remained on. Excitement made it hard to breathe.

Arika began to massage her butt with enchantingly slow motions, her grip firm, but nice and pleasing. Erstin bent one knee, looking for support, not able to stay still. The bed cover rubbed against her bared flesh, and she strove for more, moving her legs apart to open herself up for Arika. There was no helping it.

"Do you like it, Ersty-chan?"

She did! She really, really did...! But the words refused to form, leaving her only whimpers and mumbling, and the flush of desire.

"Please wait just a moment! I'll be quick."

And just like that, she found herself left alone, panting in dismay.

This was the moment to stop and think, to gather her resolve and insist on studying. To put them both back on the proper path.

As always, the idea hasn't even crossed Erstin's mind. Instead, a keen sense of loss reverberated through her. She wanted Arika to return, to be with her, to do things to her, to never go away...

"I'm here!"

Erstin felt a hot kiss on her exposed bottom cheek. She liked it terribly when Arika did that. A thoroughly embarrassing gesture, but oh so sweet! So many sweet things existed, so many had happened...! Were happening. And will happen! Kisses fell akin to summer rain, unruly and full of life. Erstin stretched out in response to a wave of pleasure washing over her.

Fingers covered in a sleek solution followed the lips. They cooled her a little, bringing perfect contrast to the heat. She moaned, biting her knuckle again. How could she last...? It was too much!

The wonderful digits stroked her and explored her, pushing her cheeks apart. Erstin sobbed, remembering herself not when they started to rub the delicate entrance between, the sensation wet, slippery, and exhilarating. She bucked her hips toward it unconsciously, causing a finger to slide just past the rim and eliciting a gasp.

"Arika...!"

"Are you okay, Ersty-chan?"

"I can't take it anymo-o-ore..." She trembled in pleasure, rich and overwhelming, and threatening to carry her beyond the world of words and reason.

Foregoing a reply Arika thrust the finger in as far as it could reach in a long, gentle motion. On its way it brushed tender places Erstin never thought anyone would touch. It felt unbelievably, breathtakingly intimate. It felt incredible. The orgasm building inside her, the one she tried to contain so hard, ignited with vengeance, making her shudder. Her muscles contracted, squeezing Arika's finger inside as it was moving in and out slightly. Or was Erstin herself moving...? She couldn't tell.

She couldn't tell anything for a while.


End file.
